When Worlds Collide
by Hermione Granger - Top mind at Hogwarts
Summary: I'm not giving a summary...you have to be surprised.
1. Prologue

When Worlds Collide

Prologue

The Dark Lord sat in dark silence, in the deep recesses of his chambers. The only sound that could be heard was the raspy sound of his breath and the sound of Nagini's scales as she glided across the floor. Suddenly, the darkness was shattered as the door creaked open and the visitor entered.

"My Lord?"

"Speak, servant."

"Your plan is in motion. This time tomorrow it will come to fruition."

"Very good. You have pleased your master and have been redeemed for the sins you have committed in the past."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Go now, leave me to my thoughts."

The visitor bowed out, knowing that disobediance of his Master's orders brought on a fate worse than death. He had been severely punished for his past wrongs to the Dark Lord and had often wished for death to end his suffering, but he was now happy for the redemption that his most recent proof of loyalty had been given him.


	2. Chapter 1

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 1

Dumbledore stared down in disbelief at the parchments which the owls had just brought him. The owls were from two different senders, but they both said the same thing. It was still eight weeks until the beginning of the school year, but he knew that an emergency meeting needed to be called. Difficult decisions had to be made. Picking up his quill made from one of Fawkes' own feathers, he started out writing the many letters that he had to get out right away. They went to many people but their message was clear. A meeting was needed as soon as possible. It was set for that evening at the house. To keep one owl from being exhausted at times like this, he had his own owlery and each owl had just one person that they were used for.

After all of the owls were sent out on their missions, he went to deliver the message to one other person. She required no owl to correspond with, as she lived in his house and in his heart.

"Minerva, I have something to tell you,"He said, going into her office chambers in their house and giving her a hug.

"This sounds serious, Albus,"Looking up from her parchment, she regarded him with concern and love.

"It is. In fact, it is so serious that I have sent owls summoning everyone here for an emergency meeting. Madame Bones, the Order, and all of the rest of the professors."

"Albus, what has happened?"Minerva's eyes were wide, he never summoned everyone except in the most dire emergencies.

Albus sighed and took the seat opposite her,"Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have both been destroyed,"A gasp erupted from Minerva's chest but Albus held up his hand, signaling her to wait until he finished,"Fortunately, like us, their school years had not yet begun and no one was hurt. But Madame Maxime and Mr. Oblansk have requested that their students and teachers be allowed to come here. They are asking for a merger of the three schools."

"Albus, this is unprecedented. Why, the repercussion alone could spell disaster. Durmstrang is rumored..."

Nodding sadly, Albus concurred,"I know, I am fully aware of the fact that Durmstrang is very deeply into the Dark Arts. But part of the oath that Tristan Hogwarts has each headmaster take is to never turn away those in need. I realize that it is higly likely that Voldemort did this to bring the bulk of his followers closer together, as well as his enemies. But, think of something else that could happen. Within the walls of Hogwarts is a camaraderie unlike anywhere else. Hearts and minds are changed here. Those who are followers of Voldemort switch sides. Look at Snape. He was one of Voldemort's most trusted advisors and followers. He is now on our side and working for the Order. It is highly possible that this plan of Voldemort's will work against him."

Minerva took off her glasses and layed them on her desk, then sighed,"You know that I trust your judgement, Albus. I will stand beside you no matter what and help you. When we married I pledged my life to you, through whatever may come our way. What time did you ask everyone to come?"

"The notes said 7pm. I am hoping that everyone will be able to come. We should be receiving return owls pretty soon..."

Meanwhile, on Privet drive.........

Harry sat on his bed, his head cradled in his hands, moaning in agony. His scar felt like it was on fire, his head ready to burst into flames. He knew, just knew, that Voldemort was up to more tricks. The end was coming near...the prophecy would soon come to fruition, and when the battle was over only one would be victorious. He only hoped that, for the sake of the wizarding world, that one would be him. He closed his eyes, hoping that he would be able to will away the pain, and laid down on his bed.

A tapping sound at his window woke him out of his self induced trance, and he looked out to find the owl that was Dumbledore's personal communication post for him fluttering outside. He opened the window to allow him in and accepted the proffered note that clung to his leg. Cyril went over and gave Hedwig a nuzzle and sat with her on her perch, taking a drink and a couple of bites of seed, obviously waiting for Harry to give him his reply. Harry quickly opened the note, as it was on one of Dumbledore's orange parchments, reserved only for dire emergencies, and quickly read it.

Dear Harry,

I need you to come to a meeting at my house at 7pm tonight. There is a matter of utmost importance that I must discuss with you and the others. Please send back your response with Cyril immediately and let me know if you will be able to attend. If you are, I will have the Weasley's come and get you. It is most important that you don't miss this meeting, as it will affect you greatly.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry quickly scribbled a note back to Dumbledore stating that he would be attending and sent it back with Cyril. He was beyond caring what his aunt and uncle thought, although since last year they had become more lenient with his lifestyle. There were more important things than obeying the rules they still enforced, like defeating the most evil wizard before he destroyed both of their worlds.

Going downstairs, he stood resolutely before his aunt, uncle and cousin, and stated, in a loud voice so they could hear over the television set,"I have an important meeting that I must attend tonight. Ron's parents will be coming to get me sometime before 7,"When he had completed his speech, he turned around and went right back up to his room to await his visitors.


End file.
